Vacationing Expensive
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, DONT SUE ME! Every body is going on Vacation, but when Serena finds out the Secret that Darien is keeping, what will happen? The Aino's have a problem with Mina's Dad's former partner, will he succed in his plan?
1. Getting Ready

Vacationing Expensive:  
  
"Mina! We are going to be late if you don't get your butt down here this minute. The plane is going to leave without us." yelled Marilee Aino, who was by far Mina's mother. Marilee was at the age of 37, had golden blonde hair and green eyes. Marilee was married to Samual Aino they had 13 children together. Marilee and her husband had planned a trip to California with their kids for the summer.  
  
"Mom, I'm coming! I just needed to get something before I forgot." replied Mina, as she came down stairs with her carry on bag. Mina was almost identical to her mother; she had the same long golden blonde hair except Marilee she had hers shoulders length. Mina had blue eyes like her father instead of green eyes like her mother.  
  
"What did you need to grab that was so important? Was it your blow dryer? I thought that you had packed all you would need for California." replied 16 year old Michael, one of Mina's twin brothers. Michael had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah I had thought that you had packed your whole room. It was SOOOOO heavy when I was carrying it down stairs." chucked Seiji, Mina's older brother who was at the age of 19, he had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
  
"Shut it you 2 or I'm going to pound your faces in." Mina argued, as she took a step down a stair and stumbled the rest of the way down. "Owww!" when she landed on her butt at the bottom.  
  
"Careful you might hurt yourself in those heals." replied a voice that belonged to Daniel Shields, one of Seiji's friends. Daniel had Black hair and brown eyes. He was at the age of 19 and the height of 5'8". "You really shouldn't be wearing those 6" inch heals you could break your neck on those."  
  
Mina was wearing an orange mini skirt with a white 'V' neck tank top. The shoes she was wearing were white 4" heals. The jacket that she was wearing was pale orange to go along with her skirt.  
  
"There not 6", they're 4" and I'll wear what I want, thank you. I wish for you to mind your own business Daniel." Mina retorted as she picked up her carry on bag. "Now I'm ready to go, since I found my Wallet. You A$$E$ think that you are so funny, when you have now idea of what you're talking about."  
  
"Ok, Great, but Honey I think you should change your shoes." Samual replied he was 39 years old, had dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Daniel's right Mina you could break you head on those."  
  
"Dad, I'm not changing my shoes, I wore these before. Plus these go with this outfit." Mina replied, as she walked to the door on the way adjusting her carry on.  
  
"MINA.I insist.that." Samual replied when Marilee cut him off when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Lets just get out of her, the plane will leave with out us. Daniel is your family out side?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Aino they're waiting in the car, Dais drove with Darius, Dana, and some of the luggage. My parents, Darien and Danika and I are in the other car." Daniel stated, as he walked to the door behind Mina.  
  
"Wait a minute Daniel is coming with us, you can't be serious. Seiji gets to have friends come and I cant. That is so unfair, next you going to tell me that Samantha Jane's friends are coming as well." Mina argued, as she stopped in her tracks when she heard what her father had asked.  
  
"Now Mina you knew that the Shields were coming, don't make this a bigger deal than it needs to be. Seiji had invited Daniel to come along, long before you father and I decided that we should also invite his family to come along with us." Marilee explained, as she opened the front door.  
  
"Mother that's not fair that I can't have one of my friends come along and Seiji gets to have loads of friends come along with us." Mina complained as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"MINA ALEXANDRIA AINO you better KNOCK IT OFF right NOW or I'm going to have you stay home. While the rest of us go to California with out you." Marilee exclaimed as she gave Mina a stern look.  
  
Mina stomped out the door with out another word; she got in to one of the vans and set in the driver's seat. Mina didn't say another word the whole way to the airport.  
  
"Mina cheer up, Mom told me that she had a surprise for you when we get to the airport." Marissa replied, Mina's 9-year-old sister, she had brown hair that went halfway down her back to go along with that she had green eyes.  
  
"MARISSA MARILEE AINO you better not say another word, if you do I'll tell mom that you ruined the surprise." Seiji replied who was driving one car (van) filled with half the kids. Their parents were in the other car with the luggage.  
  
"What? I was just trying to cheer her up, you don't have to be a snot like Samantha Jane is Seiji!" Marissa argued, as she pushed Samantha Jane teasingly.  
  
"I'M NOT A SNOT, UNLIKE SOMEBODY I KNOW." Samantha Jane retorted, as she pushed Marissa back. Samantha Jane was 15, had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah and I'm Michelle Pfeiffer. You might as well do a stand up comedy, since you're so good at it Samantha Jane. You could really bring some money that way. It would really help you get a car when you able to drive it. This would be probably in the next 30 years. So you better start saving your pennies now while your still young. Then maybe you'll be able to by a house when you 45." Marissa retorted, as she sat back in seat with please.  
  
"Shut up Marissa, I'll tell mom." Samantha Jane replied, as she tried to whap Marissa up side the head hard. Samantha Jane was one to be spoiled by her father; she thought that she could do as she please with her siblings without getting in trouble. Little did she know that the next time Samantha Jane did anything wrong her parents were going to be sent to finishing school.  
  
"Whoa, Samantha Jane you better KNOCK THAT OFF or I'll pull this car over and knock you upside the head. Samantha Jane you better say sorry for what you said to Marissa now." Seiji commented as he looked through the review mirror at both of them.  
  
Samantha Jane just sat there not budging, 'Marissa deserved what she got, and she had no right to say what she did.' Samantha Jane thought.  
  
SAMANTHA JANE NOW!" Seiji Yelled, he was just like his father.  
  
Samantha Jane jumped at the sound of Seiji's booming voice. Samantha Jane hated it when her parents or her older brother yelled at her. Is seemed to her that she got in trouble all the time. That's when she planned that since they were going to California and she had basically all her clothes she would run away.  
  
"Oh No! Matthew look Samantha Jane is going to get in trouble with that shirt she's wearing." Michael replied, as she nudged his brother.  
  
"Why is that Michael?" Matthew asked who Michael's twin brother was; he had blonde hair and forest green eyes.  
  
"Well it's because her breasts are about to 'POP' out like basket balls. You know Dad told her not to wear shirts that are so low cut. Plus her chest it heaving so much in anger that I wouldn't be surprised if the fell out. Then again she has bearly anything there to show." Michael chuckled as she pushed his brother.  
  
"You do have a point there Michael, I mean DUDE Mina has bigger ones that her! I even think that Grace has bigger ones." Matthew grinned, as he turned to Samantha Jane.  
  
"Matthew, Michael, knock it off right now, you have no right to dis Samantha Jane's breasts even though they are really small. You both apologize right now," Seiji replied as he tried to keep a straight face. "You guys are being unfair."  
  
"Seiji you're the one who is being unfair, you are laughing right along with their jokes. Matthew I wouldn't be talking about your wife being bigger than me. The way she shows herself off like some HUSSY! I wouldn't be surprised if she was cheating on you with somebody else," Samantha Jane retorted, as she saw Matthew's face drop and turn to anger.  
  
"SAMANTHA JANE TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Matthew yelled, as he unlocked his seat belt and started to get up and go after her. Michael got a hold of his pants and pulled him back into the seat.  
  
"I guess you can dish it but can't take it! Now can you can you Matthew? You know I'm right in what I say about Grace being a Hussy don't you? I mean she was with Michael half the time so how do you know if those Kids are really yours or not?" Samantha Jane suggested, as she grinned at Matthew with the pride to show that she was better than he was.  
  
"Oh I can dish it better than you can you know it, I can also take something's that you DISH, but there are something's that I just cant take, starting with what you are saying about Grace. You have no right to go after her like that she hasn't done anything to you, but be a bigger loving sister to you. She knows that you don't get much love at home since you decided to act like you do." Matthew explained to his sister, after Michael shoved him back in his seat.  
  
"Matthew, let it go she's just trying to get to you. So just let it go, you and I both know that Grace isn't a hussy. Don't let is get to you, I wont so don't let it get to you." Michael whispered as he put a hand on Matthew's shoulder.  
  
"Samantha Jane I'm going to tell Dad about your little sherade that you decided to pull, if you don't apologize to Matthew, Michael, and Marissa." Seiji stated as he pulled in to the parking lot of the airport.  
  
"I'll never apologize to either of them as long as I can. They both deserved what they got. Every body knows that Grace is a $3.00 whore on the corner of Broadway and Newport. I'm, ashamed to call her my sister. Marissa deserved what she got because she had not right to say that I was a snot when I'm not. Marissa should be the one talking when she wines everytime she doesn't get her way." Samantha Jane replied as she just sat there while everybody got out of the car. 


	2. At the Aiport Parking Lot

::At the Airport Parking lot::  
  
Grace was there with her Family; her father George, mother Gina, oldest brother Gregory a.k.a. Greg, twin siblings Georgia and Geoffrey. George Jason Montgomery who was the father, who had married Gina Leanne Huxtable when he was 20 and she 19. Gina had four kids with her marriage to George. There first son was born a year after they married, whom they named Gregory Marshall Montgomery, right from the start everybody called him Greg. Greg had his mothers brown hair and his father's hazel eyes. After a year of having Greg, Gina had twins a boy and a girl each. Georgia River Montgomery was born first and named after her father. Georgia had her father's blonde hair and her mothers green eyes. Geoffrey Nathan Montgomery was Georgia's twin brother he was born five minutes after Georgia. Geoffrey had his father's blonde hair and hazel eyes. Graceland Hope Montgomery came next in line of Gina's children; everybody called her Grace for short. Grace had her father's blonde hair and her mothers green eyes.  
  
Grace was 16 years old, married to Matthew and they both have twins. Matthew and Grace had this experience before they got married; Matthew had gotten Grace pregnant while he was dating his Twin brother Michael. Grace and Michael we trapped in a cave for a few months. Grace had boy and girl twins, they had named their son Rhett Matthew Aino and their daughter was named Ryan Hope Aino. Rhett had blonde hair and hazel eyes while Ryan had blonde hair and green eyes. Grace walked up to Matthew wearing jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap tank, to go along with her black healed boots.  
  
"Hey Matthew, what's going on? You look like your going to hurt somebody." Grace asked, as she stood in front of him and kissed him.  
  
"Let's go, I don't want to be around here." Matthew replied as she put an arm around her shoulders and dragged her over to her parents.  
  
Seiji went over to his parents to discuss Samantha Jane's behavior. Samual and Marilee were talking to the Montgomery's about the up some trip to California. The Shields had also pulled up in their car. Dais was the oldest brother, he was 23, had silver hair and brown eyes. Darien, Daniel's older brother, at the age of 21, had black hair and midnight blue eyes. Danika, Daniel's twin sister was the same age of him at 19, had sliver hair and the same midnight blue eyes as her brother, Darien. Dana was the youngest sister at the age of 17; she had black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Darius was last he had silver hair and midnight blue eyes, at the age of 15, he loved to climb trees and looking at insects.  
  
Daniel got out of the car and made his way over to Seiji to see what he was up to. Daniel and Seiji had been best friends since they were 5 when they had started kindergarten.  
  
"What are you talking about Samantha Jane not listening to you?" Samual asked his oldest son, he didn't know what Samantha Jane had gotten into this time and he wasn't about to deal with it now.  
  
"Dad, Marissa was teasing Samantha Jane about being a snot and Samantha Jane pushed Marissa back in to her seat. Then Matthew and Michael were talking about her breast and how they were about to pop out since her shirt was to LOW CUT. The one you would get mad at her for wearing it when you told her not to wear it." Seiji responded to Samual's question about Samantha Jane.  
  
"Was that all she did to Matthew and Marissa?" Samual asked Seiji after he had time to think about what Samantha Jane did.  
  
"No actually there's more, then Samantha Jane told 'Matthew I wouldn't be talking about your wife being bigger than I am. The way she show herself off like some HUSSY! I wouldn't be surprised if she was cheating on you with somebody else.' Those were her exact words that she told Matthew, then she said to both Matthew and Michael 'I guess you can dish it but can't take it! Now can you can you Matthew? You know I'm right in what I say about Grace being a Hussy don't you? I mean she was with Michael half the time so how do you know if those Kids are really yours or not?'" Seiji explained to Samual when he asked that question. "After that Matthew told Samantha Jane 'Oh I can dish it better than you can you know it, I can also take something's that you DISH, but there are something's that I just cant take, starting with what you are saying about Grace. You have no right to go after her like that she hasn't done anything to you, but be a more loving sister to you. She knows that you don't get much love at home since you decided to act like you do.' Then I told Samantha Jane that she better apologize to Matthew, Michael and Marissa for the things that she said, before I told you what she did."  
  
"What did Samantha Jane do next? Did she apologize to them or not?" Samual asked after Seiji was done explain that part.  
  
"Samantha Jane just sat there for a while then told me 'I'll never apologize to either of them as long as I can. They both deserved what they got. Every body knows that Grace is a $3.00 whore on the corner of Broadway and Newport. I'm, ashamed to call her my sister. Marissa deserved what she got because she had not right to say that I was a snot when I'm not. Marissa should be the one talking when she wines everytime she doesn't get her way.' That was before I came over here to talk to you about her little stunt. I thought you could deal with it, since she wouldn't listen to me." Seiji replied, as he stood there in front of his father.  
  
"Don't worry about it now, I'll take care of Samantha Jane," Samual explained to Seiji, before he turned to leave to find Samantha Jane.  
  
Samual walked over to the car and pulled Samantha Jane out of it then dragged her some distance away from the group.  
  
"What is this I hear about you dissing Grace, Seiji told you to apologize to Matthew and you didn't. What am I going to do with you Samantha Jane? You act like the whole world revolves around you. Then if somebody doesn't do what you wanted you get all nasty. Now you walk up and apologize to Matthew or I will take you home so I can send you on another plane to finishing school. If that doesn't work then you stay with our neighbor Mrs. Spring until we get back. What would you like to do?" Samual questioned, as Samantha Jane stood there crying from what her father had just suggested.  
  
"Why would you want to send me to Finishing school? Don't you and mom love me?" Samantha Jane cried to her father, she was shocked at the idea of her going to finishing school.  
  
"Of course your mother and I love you, it's just that you do things that your mother and I have tried to control but we cant." Samual commented, as he hugged Samantha Jane.  
  
"I'll apologize to Matthew, but you should have them apologize to me also for what they said to me is just as important as what I said to them." Samantha Jane replied as she looked at her father.  
  
"Well I will once you apologize to Matthew," Samual stated as he continues to hold her close. "Don't cry Samantha Jane, I just want you to behave no more of these insults. I don't want to ground you while we are on vacation."  
  
"Ok can we go back, now I don't want to miss the flight." Samantha Jane stated as she held on to her father.  
  
"Sure if we don't hurry plus the others will be wondering where we are." Samual chuckled, as she pulled her back over to the group.  
  
Meanwhile Matthew and Grace were making sure that the twins had everything they needed for the trip. Rhett tended to be a bit fussier than Ryan ever is at 3 months old. Grace changed his diaper and was feeding him while they walked to the terminal. Samantha Jane walked up to Matthew as he was holding Ryan in the baby Bjorn. 


	3. Inside the Airport

::Inside the Airport::  
  
"Matthew, can I talk to you about the things I said to you?" Samantha Jane asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah sure go ahead you can say it as we walk to the terminal or it will have to wait until we get on the plane because we'll be late if we stop and talk." Matthew explained, as he looked around for the terminal.  
  
"I guess it can wait until we get on the plane," Samantha Jane exclaimed as she wondered back some.  
  
Mina was behind Samantha Jane, Matthew and Grace. She had no idea of what was going to happen to her when she got to the gate. Mina's parents had decided to invite all of Mina's friends along with their families to accompany them to California. They new that she was going to be so bored all alone on the beach to have any fun. Her friends included Serena Tsukino who had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Serena was at the age of 17; she had a twin brother named Sai.  
  
Sai had brown hair and blue eyes; he was at the height of 5'6", as was Serena. Sai liked to tease his sisters, cook, and CLEAN whenever he could. Serena on the other hand was one to stand up for herself, read a lot of books eat everything there was in front of her and still have a nice figure, plus to shop in every store.  
  
Serena and Sai had 3 sisters and 4 brothers, Samantha came next at the age of 15, and she had silver/blonde hair and green eyes. Samantha was at the height of 5'5", she loved to read and write poetry. Samantha loves to do modeling and is very strong willed.  
  
A year after Samantha was born came Steven Jr. at the age of 14, the height of 5'0". Steven was called Stevie so he wouldn't get mixed up with his father. Stevie had blonde hair and green eyes like his father.  
  
Seth and Sara are next they are boy and girl twins, they are at the age of 13. Sara has silver hair and blue-green eyes. Seth has silver hair and blue w/ little green eyes. Sara was the type of person who was one to stand up for her self and being snot. Seth on the other hand was one to make friends and loved to play baseball. Sara and Seth were both at the height of 4'10".  
  
After the twins, comes Simon who was at the age of 11, has blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Simon was one to read, pester his sisters and science.  
  
Sandra came after Simon everyone calls her Sandi. Sandi is at the age of 9, has silver hair and pale green eyes. Sandi was very artistic and was a daddy's girl.  
  
The last child in the Tsukino family was Shane, who was 7 in age, had blonde hair and green eyes, at the height of 4'0". Shane liked to play with racecars and torment his sisters.  
  
When Serena saw that Mina was walking over with her family she ran up to meet her. Serena was wearing Capri jeans and a blue halter-top along with white healed sandals. Serena practically ran in to Mina.  
  
"Serena what are you doing here?" Mina asked, as she got a hold of her balance by grabbing on to Serena's arms.  
  
"Well you Mom called my Mom and told us that you were going to be bored during the trip. She invited my whole family to come along. Plus Ami's, and Lita's, and Rei's are already checked in and on the plane. There is also the Denver's Christianson's, Payton's, McCarthy's, Wheaton's, Woodridge's and McAdam's. Some are driving down there and some are on another plane." Serena replied as she pulled Mina to the gate.  
  
"Wow that's a lot of people, so the whole gang is coming, I guess now I won't be bored. I really was going to be my Mom would have me watch both Maggie and Megan. She and Dad would want to be off doing unholy things. Seiji wouldn't want to do it, so Mom would make me do it...just because I'm the next oldest." Mina replied, as she gave her ticket to the attendant. Mina's sister's Maggie was 5 and Megan was 3, Maggie had dark brown hair and light green eyes. Megan had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Maggie liked to draw and Megan loved to play with dolls. Both of the girls were small in height, Maggie was 3'1" and Megan was 2'8".  
  
"You're not the only one who is going to be stuck with the younger siblings. Mom is probably going to have me watch Sandi and Shane." Serena stated as she went onto the plane. "Speaking of which here comes Sandi holding Shane's hand."  
  
Sandi and Shane walked up behind Serena since their Mom Serenity told them to go with Serena. Serenity was 37, had silver hair and blue eyes. Serenity was at the height of 5'7" and was into singing and giving advice to people.  
  
"Serena wait, Mom wants Shane and I to stay with you on the plane until she gets here." Sandi replied as she caught up to Serena.  
  
"Fine but when she gets on with you out of my sight. I don't want to have to deal with you, when we're on the plane. Now come on before I change my mind and I send you to Sai." Serena replied as she let them pass her on the plane.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean Serena; I'll tell mom that you were mean. Then you'll really get it; Mom will send you home. So then you won't be able to go on vacation with us and you'll miss all the fun." Shane replied as he walked pass her and ran to sit next to Logan Kino. 


	4. On the Airplane

::On the Airplane::  
  
Logan was 8 years old, had brown hair and green eyes, and loves to play soccer. Logan was Lita's youngest brother, Lita was 17 had the same brown hair and green eyes. Lita was one of Serena and Mina's friends. Along with Reichal Sanada, who was 17, had raven black hair and amythest eyes. Rei was one of their temperamental and nice friends. Everybody called her the 'Fire Bitch' since she had the temper and attitude to fit the description. Lita was one to win fights along with Rei, who seemed to get into more fights than they could count. In Lita's spare time she loved to cook a lot of different dishes. Amelia Mizuno a.k.a. Ami was their other friend she was at the same age of 17 and had blue hair and blue eyes. Ami was one for computers and science, oh and even chess.  
  
Sandi ran past her after Shane so she could go sit next to Marissa Aino. Marissa was sitting next to Ariel Denver; she was the same age as Marissa and Sandi, which were 9. Ariel had golden blonde hair and green eyes. Ariel liked to dance and swim and was at the height of 4'4".  
  
"Hey guys I can't wait until we get to California." Sandi commented as she sat down next to Marissa in the middle of the plane where there were 3 seats. "School has been so boring, I'm glad that it's all over. My teacher was not happy to see school end. I think that teachers live in the school since they love it so much."  
  
"No kidding, Mr. Hurricane told us that he might have to live in the school if he couldn't find a place to live soon. That is because his wife kicked him out for one reason or another. Mr. Hurricane tells us everything about his personal life. Which is kind of weird, knowing all there is to know about your teacher." Ariel agreed with what Sandi had explained.  
  
"Mr. Crinkle couldn't wait until school got out. He kept on complaining that we were more trouble than we were worth." Marissa explained to her friends just as her parents came on to the plane.  
  
"Marissa have you seen your sister, Megan?" Samual asked as he walked up to his daughter.  
  
"No sorry Dad I haven't seen her, I thought that Samantha Jane was suppose to be watching her." Marissa explained to her father, just then Megan ran by her father and Marissa. Samantha Jane was next, running after her little sister. "Megan come back here, before I tell dad about you misbehaving." Samantha Jane hollered after her sister.  
  
Samual saw his daughters run down the aisle next to him. "Thanks Marissa," Samual replied just before he ran after both of them. Samual just about caught up with her when some guy about the age of 42, who had brown hair and gray eyes, picked Megan up and held her in his arms.  
  
"Well Aino, it looks like I got somebody that is important to you. What are you going to do about it?" the Guy questioned as Megan tried to get down from his arms.  
  
What do you want Richards? Please give me my daughter back, I'll give you anything you want just give me my daughter in return." Samual responded as he saw that Richards was backing up toward the door.  
  
"All I want is for you to give me the information I need for your most recent project." Richards explained as he looked at Marilee, not wanting to ruin Samual's cover. Marilee had no idea what Richards was talking about. "I won't say the name of this project because I can your wife is right behind you."  
  
"How do you know that she is my wife? You and I both know that I can't reveal to you that information. It's top secret if I were to give you that information it would get me fired along with the others who are in on this project." Samual explained, as he tried to get closer to Megan.  
  
"Your Daughter here looks just like her but she has somebody else eyes. Don't take another step closer Aino or your daughter and I will walk right out of here. You won't see her until you decide to give all the information that I would need to sell it on the black market." Richards explained with a grin.  
  
"Please don't take my daughter; she's only 3 years old. Megan wouldn't understand what was going on around her if you were to take her." Samual explained as he grabbed Marilee to hold her close. Marilee had cried out when Richards told them about taking Megan.  
  
"I want down, down, down, down, DOWN!" Megan ordered to Richards as she struggled to get down from his arms.  
  
"Well little missy, your daddy's right about you being to young. I'm going to put you down so you can walk over to your Daddy." Richards replied as he looked at her hazel eyes and decided to set her down on the floor and she toddled over to Marilee. In which she picked Megan up and held her close, Megan held on to Marilee.  
  
"My Baby, oh thank the gods that you're alright," Marilee cried as she held on to Megan. "Why are you doing this? You are such a bastard to want to do such a thing. Why don't you just leave us alone and go back to the hole in which you came from."  
  
"I would but I need the information first before I can leave, I explained this to you before." Richards explained sounding annoyed thinking that he had said it enough for them to understand. "Now if you don't mina I would like to take that child over there, since I couldn't take little miss 3 year old over here." Richards explained as he pointed to Adam Denver after he looked around the plane at all the children.  
  
Adam was 13, had blonde hair and grey eyes. Adam was Ariel's older brother by 4 years and was into hockey and Archery. Ariel and Adam's relation ship was close; even though look somewhat alike you didn't really know that they were related. Ariel and Adam both had blonde hair but Ariel's was more of a golden blonde than just plain blonde. Adam had grey eyes unlike Ariel who had green eyes that she got from her mother and Grandfather Hadlock who was her mother's father. Adam and Ariel were the type to share each others secrets to one another. Even though they had 6 other siblings they were the closet to one another.  
  
"Richards, he's." Samual started to explain to Richards that Adam wasn't his son but somebody else's.  
  
"I don't care, just give him to me," Richards ordered at Samual as he went to grab him from his seat.  
  
"No!" Alexander Denver yelled, as he stepped in front of Richards, so that he wouldn't be able to get his son from him. "You're not taking Adam with you, He's my son and I won't let you have him."  
  
"I really don't care if he's Saadam Husianes Son, or even a part fox and he lives in a hole in the ground. I'm taking him only if Aino here doesn't cooperate with me." Richards commented as he held out his hand to resieve Adam as a gift at Christmas.  
  
Adam just sat there wondering what to do, whether he should just sit there or if he should get up and walk over to the man. Adam looked at his father with the expression the said, 'What should I do, DAD?' Alexander looked over at Adam debating whether he should tell him to go or not.  
  
Anthony Denver, Adam's oldest brother was standing next to his father and mother, Allegra Denver. Alexander Denver was at the age of 40, had blonde hair and grey eyes, which Adam had inherited from him. Allegra was 39 years of age, has blonde hair and green eyes. Allegra has been married to Alexander for the past 24 years, Allegra was 22 when she married Alexander and he had been 23. Anthony had his mother's Blonde hair and green eyes. Anthony had been born a year later after their marriage to each other. Anthony was watching in amazement that his father would just stand there and not do anything to help his brother.  
  
"Take me instead, just don't take Adam." Anthony finally said after waiting for his father to do something. In which he didn't, that made Anthony really mad at him for it.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Richards ordered at Anthony as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm Anthony Denver; I'm his 17 year old brother." Anthony explained as she stood in front of Richards.  
  
"Oh, so you want to go in his place..." Richards commented understanding what was going on.  
  
"Enough! Don't listen to them! It's me you want, not Anthony and Adam. Only me," Mina yelled standing up in her seat after watching Richards try and take her 3 year old little sister Megan, then realizing that she was too little for the job. He then wanted to take Adam since he couldn't have Megan. When Anthony realized that his father wasn't going to do anything, decided to trade him self. Anthony, the man she had a crush on, try to take his brother's place. Mina couldn't take any more of this back and forth argument; she knew that Richards wanted someone from her father's family. Mina decided that she must be the next on the circle of life.  
  
"Why would I want you?" Richards questioned.  
  
"Because I am MINA AINO," Mina exclaimed as she went over to Anthony and Richards.  
  
"I would care why?" Richards Asked.  
  
"Let see here because I would be the oldest daughter to the man you are trying to black mail." Mina replies as she stood in front of him.  
  
"Oh I see... so you are saying that you would go with me even though you would give up your whole life to be tortured in ways that wouldn't be proper to you princess." Richards replies as he put his forefinger on his chin, as if he thinking about it. "You got it princess, but there are something's you have to understand."  
  
"What's that?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well there are some rules that have to be laid out for you. 1) You have to do what I say even if you don't like it. 2) You will not fight back. 3) You will be there to fallow up on my every need. 4) You will dine with me when the time comes." Richards explained as he looked Mina over with approval.  
  
"You can't be serious, Mina, you can't do this. Do you have any idea as to what this idiot is talking about?" Anthony asked, he took a hold of Mina's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I know but I have to do this for my father, you would so that same thing for your father if he was in the same position." Mina explained as she looked over at her father and mother.  
  
"Mina! You have absolutely no idea as to what you are getting in to. This guy is going to torture you in ways you only dream of, he might even kill you with or with out the information he needs from your father." Anthony practically yelled. "This is all very touching, but I have to be going with my Princess." Richards explained as he grabbed for Mina's arm, before he left.  
  
Instead Anthony punched the guy across the jaw. Richards went flying across the aisle, then got up and went after Anthony. Anthony dodged his attack by sliding to the side of the aisle. Richards went a little further that needed and he went crashing into the captain's door.  
  
"Anthony what the hell are you doing?" Mina yelled at him, as Richards got up from the ground and went after Anthony yet again.  
  
"Protecting your ass, that's what!" Anthony explained as he got knocked on to the seats of the plane.  
  
"Anthony," Mina yelled as she saw him go down with a thud on the chairs.  
  
Anthony elbowed the Richards in the face as he was trying to choke him. Richard's head flew backwards from the blow, as Richards's head came back from the blow Anthony punched the buy on the nose, Richards flew off of Anthony. Then Ryo Sanada, Rei's brother at the age of 18, had black hair and blue eyes; Ryo was good in the martial arts and combat. Ryo grabbed a hold of Richards's shoulders and threw him up against the seats. Rei came over and kicked him in the face after he fell to the ground. Richards go up and went after Rei.  
  
"You BITCH! You'll pay for that," Richards muttered as blood spit from his mouth.  
  
Rei dodged him and at the same time elbowed him in the back of the head so that when he went down he slammed his head against the arm rest.  
  
Anthony grabbed Richards and dragged him over to the airplane door and threw him out. Then closed the air hatch, the stewardess told the captain to take off.  
  
Later on the plane, Mina and Anthony were sitting together. Mina was looking at the scratches that Anthony got from the fight, when Richards knock him on to the seats.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Anthony; I would have been ok by myself. But thanks you for your help, I really am thankful to have a friend like you and for what you did to help." Mina replied as she cleaned the scratches and put a bandage on them.  
  
"You probably would have been ok, but I didn't want a lady to go into something that could have killed her." Anthony smiled as he looked her and watched her fingers move with grace at the work that they were doing. "I might be a lady, but my friends and I can pretty much handle our selves. As you saw with Rei, she has learned everything she knows fro her father and Ryo, her brother. Her father, Rory Sanada, was in the military, Ryo on the other hand learned from his father. Then as you know was passed on to..." Mina explained as she put his shirt down.  
  
"Was passed on to Rei, I get it." Anthony finished for her.  
  
"Rei has always had a strong head on her shoulders. Ryo knew that Rei needed some sort of defense to go along with her hot head." Mina explained as she sat back on her chair. "Most of the kids know, Riley is just learning and Royce is to young to learn."  
  
"I see, I guess they're lucky, I just have learned because of football, you learn to tackle and hit people for the fun of it." Anthony explained as he looked at his nails.  
  
"Don't you get hurt when you play football? IT sounds dangerous; I mean why would you want to do it if you get hurt?" Mina asked as she looked at him with her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Sure it's dangerous, but that's why I love it! The idea of beating somebody to with out getting in trouble is ingenious." Anthony grinned as he thought of the game of football.  
  
"That's what I thought, that you love danger." Mina replied as she took out her journal from her carry on and pulled out a pen to go along with it.  
  
"What do you mean, 'that's what I thought'?" Anthony asked as he looked at her hurt and not knowing what to think about it.  
  
"I mean that you saying that you love Football more that anything else. You live for the game of football; it's your one true love." Mina explained long enough to stop writing and look at Anthony. "Your one true love is that game, your # one priority besides your family."  
  
"Yeah and your point is what that I'm a self-centered bastard." Anthony replied like there was no problem with what she said about him.  
  
"Yeah that's my point; you care about nothing else besides that family of yours." Mina retorted, as she went back to writing.  
  
"Mina that's not true! You should know that by now." Anthony argued at Mina.  
  
"I should know what? That your only other great love is your self." Mina argued back as she turned to Anthony that showed annoyance. "You know what forget I ever said anything, you're right the only things that I care about are my family, foot ball and I." Anthony whispered harshly at Mina.  
  
"Don't worry I will, oh and your welcome for caring for your scratches." Mina retorted as she picked up her stuff and looked directly in his face so that he could the tears in her eyes, and left to sit next to Serena.  
  
Anthony sat there thinking about what had just happened, he knew that Mina was right about what she had said but she forgot about one thing on that list. Which was her self; Anthony has liked Mina since she was old enough to grow womanly body parts. Anthony just didn't know how to confess his feelings for her. He had tried dropping hints to her, but she never caught on. Anthony wondered if she ever understood those hints or if she was just playing hard to get. Anthony hoped that Mina would return his feeling for her, or he didn't know what he was going to do.  
  
Mina went to sit next to Serena since she was mad at Anthony. Mina couldn't believe that Anthony just told her that he had absolutely no other loves in his life. Mina would have thought that he might have dropped little hints in the conversation. She could be wrong but you know Anthony was the type of man who would have spoke his mind about things. Maybe Mina wasn't on his mind at all.  
  
"What's wrong Mina, you don't look so happy, did something happen between you and Anthony?" Serena asked as she was reading a manga.  
  
"Anthony is being a total ass about something's, that make me wonder why I like him in the first place." Mina replied as she sat down to write in her journal about today's events.  
  
"What did he say to you that has gotten you so upset?" Serena asked as she continued to read the book, knowing that Mina has liked Mina for a few months now.  
  
"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it, it just something that I need to work out with Anthony by my self." Mina replied as she went back to writing.  
  
"Ok fine be that way, I was just trying to help." Serena replied a she went back to reading.  
  
Over in the next seats Mina's parents were talking about what happened with Richards. Marilee was pissed at why Samual didn't tell her about the project he was working on. Samual was trying to explain to Marilee that what happened and why it happened, and how sorry he was about it.  
  
"Samual, why was that guy Richards trying to the information from you by taking our 3 year old daughter, Megan? Who was that guy Richards anyway?" Marilee ordered from her husband Samual, as she held on to their daughter Megan in her lap.  
  
"Keagan Richards, he used to work for the CIA and the DEA. HE got fired because he was actually taking the drugs that we got for him self. Then I'm working on this project for this project for the CIA and he wants it so that he can sell it on the black market. This project is top secret; I should even be telling you this. Now his is going to use my family to get me to tell him about the project." Samual explained as he looked ahead at the seat in front of him. "The next time that I'll see him I'm going to have to kill him for this."  
  
"Samual; why didn't you think the need to tell me of this project before?" Marilee questioned as she looked at Megan sleeping.  
  
"Like I said before, this project is so top secret that I could tell you. I shouldn't tell you that I am on the project; I could get taken off the project before I could even say anything else about it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about all this before and you had to find out by having Meg here almost taken away." Samual replied looking at Megan and seeing her blonde hair was in her eyes; moved it from her face.  
  
"Samual is that why you have been so distant lately and been gone so much?" Marilee asked as she looked up at Samual.  
  
"Actually that is why I have been away so much. I felt guilty that I couldn't tell you what I was doing, that going away and keeping my distance was all I could do to keep quite." Samual explained as Maggie poked Samual in the arm.  
  
"Papa can you please draw me a puppy?" Maggie asked as she handed him a piece of paper and a crayon.  
  
"Not now sweetie, Papa is busy talking to Mommy. Marilee you have to understand that I meant nothing by doing this, I hope that I didn't offend you. That's not what I set out to do to you. I really am sorry for that if I did." Samual explained sincerely as he looked at Marilee.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to do it, I do forgive you. I'm just scared about what will happen if that guy Keagan Richards comes back." Marilee cried as she hugged Megan. "My baby was almost kidnapped, my 3 year old baby."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to our kids. Any of them, I know some of them are nearly adults and some of them are still babies. I won't let anything happen to them." Samual commented as he kissed Marilee and hugged her close.  
  
"PAPA, PLEASE can you draw me a PUPPY NOW?" Maggie begged after she saw that her father was done talking to her mother. "Sure thing honey, papa would glad to draw you a puppy now that he is done talking." Samual replied as he proceeded to draw the puppy.  
  
"Samual I have something to tell you that kind of is important and it has to do with the kids." Marilee replied as she watched Samual draw and biting her nails in nervousness.  
  
"What's that dear?" Samual asked as he was concentrating on the drawing.  
  
"I'm going to have another baby," Marilee whispered as she watched Samual's expression change.  
  
"A WHAT?!!" Samual hollered as he dropped the crayon on the table and it fell to the ground. 


	5. At the Airport

::At the Airport::  
  
"DAMN, I am so going to get those kids for this." Richards growled as he smacked the door of the car.  
  
"Dad what happened?" Kenton Richards, a 22 year old, brown haired and blue eyed guy. Kenton was just like his father Keagan. Kenton was into black mailing people for money. Kenton has been black mailing since he could talk.  
  
"They had friends," Richards replied as she wiped his mouth, where Rei had kicked him with her boots.  
  
"What do you mean 'They had friends'? Dad we planned this so carefully, we had this deal in the palm of our hands/ We knew where Aino was going to be and who he had with him."  
  
"We didn't know do a biog enough back ground check on them. We only knew who was in his family and where he was going to be when the perfect time hit and then take the plan into effect." Richards explained to Kenton, while he got into the car.  
  
"Now what do we do? Since we don't have the kid," Kenton yelled at his father. "We can't really do what we intended now can we?"  
  
We are going to go home vacation," Richards replied as he started the car. "Get in now; we need to talk to your sister Kailani."  
  
"Why would we want to do that? She didn't even give us the right information that we needed last time." Kenton argued as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Don't dis your sister; I know she can get the wrong idea. But when we don't tell her exactly what we need information on, then this what we get." Richards replied to Kenton. Kailani was Kenton's 19 year old sister, who had brown hair and blue eyes. Kailani was their source of information. She learned computer hacking at an early age and her father always acquired her to hack into every computer he needed information from on somebody, he was going to black mail.  
  
"Sure thing Dad, I love my sister like nothing else. It's just that she's hard to deal with." Kenton replied as he looked out the window as they went home. 


	6. At the Richards House

::At the Richards House::  
  
"Kelsea, give me that back, I need it for my computer!" Kirk yelled at +his 15 year old sister, who had brown hair and blue eyes. Kirk was 17 years old and had brown hair and blue eyes. Kirk was the type of 17 year old who would play on the computer all day and never get bored of it.  
  
"Why don't you live a little Kirk? All you do is sit on at you desk and play on your computer. You should be out doing things, getting in to trouble, having more fun than you are having at this time." Kelsea explained to her brother.  
  
"I do have fun in my OWN way, why don't you just bud out of other people's lives?" Kirk asked as he grabbed the disk out of her hand.  
  
"What fun is that? Oh I know becoming a computer nerd. Kirk you know what's sad? The idea of you drifting away from the friend ship we had. You and I were so close that we knew what each other was going to say. Now it's like I don't even know who you are anymore than you know me. You might want to think about that since you have so much time on your hands and you don't have much of a life at the moment." Kelsea replied as she shoved passed Kirk to go to her room.  
  
"Gee can you be any rougher Kelsea?" Kirk retorted as he watched he leave.  
  
"If you want me to be I can, all you have to do is ask. Just don't tempt me any further." Kelsea replied before she slammed her door.  
  
"Yeah I bet you can, just as you can be an orange that is just looking at you." Kirk yelled just as his dad and Kenton walked in the door.  
  
"What are you yelling about Kirk? There is no yelling in this house you should know that Kirk. What do you think that you live in a zoo?" Richards yelled at Kirk. "Go to your room."  
  
"Dad, can I please explain?" Kirk asked.  
  
"No I don't want to hear another word. Your Room right now Kirkland Garrett Richards." Richards ordered at Kirk.  
  
"But Dad You're not even letting me explain." Kirk replied as she stood in front of Richards.  
  
"No Buts," Richards Yelled.  
  
"You're not being fair Dad." Kirk yelled back.  
  
"Don't you ever talk back to me!" Richards screamed just before he back handed Kirk. Kirk fell sideways because of the force of the hit. Kirk hit the edge of a hallway table with his head.  
  
"Keagan Richards! What are you doing to your son?" Katelynn yelled in question, as she ran towards her son, who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Katelynn step away from Kirk, he needs to know that he can't talk back to me and get away with it. Kirk can't always have you baby him when he gets hurt." Richards ordered to his wife, as he watched what she did to Kirk.  
  
"Keagan you can't expect him to be ok after you had just hit him like that with the back of your hand. Then when he hit his head on the table from the force of that hit, I wouldn't expect him to get up after that." Katelynn replied as she looked up at her husband with her blue eyes. "You need to stop treating your son like this you could kill him. You also need cant treat any of your children like this anymore. One of these days you are going to find that after you beat them they are going to be dead. Then what are you going to do when that happens, have another baby with me to replace that one. You remember what happened you did that before Kiefer was born."  
  
"Katelynn I'll only say it one more time. Don't touch Kirk let him get up on his own." Richards ordered, yet again, before he grabbed a handful of Katelynn's brown hair. "I told you to get away from Kirk. I will do as I please with my children; you knew that before you married me. I told you to obey me when ever I said for you to do something."  
  
"Ahh, let go of my hair Keagan," Katelynn yelled, just as she started to punch him with her teeny fists on his chest.  
  
"Don't you ever try to punch me," Richards hollered at his wife before he through her down the hall.  
  
Kirk was on the ground in pain his eye hurt where he hit his head on the table. He could hardly see, his eyes were blurry w/ dizziness. He had seen blurred visions of his mother trying to help him and his father stopping her by throwing her down the hall.  
  
"Mother?!" Kimmie yelled as she saw her mother fly across the hall from her father. She saw her father standing over her older brother, Kirk. Kimmie ran over to her mother after she fell to the ground and touch her shoulder. Katelynn was out cold, she had hit her head on the ground really hard after been thrown by her husband.  
  
"Kirk get up, Now! Don't be a wimp, fight back, you're acting like you don't know what to do, that you don't care if you die by your fathers hands." Richards yelled at his son. "Come on now, don't show me that my son is a wuss against his father."  
  
"You're no father of mine," Kirk whispered from the ground, wincing in pain.  
  
"What did you say?" Richards ordered at his son as he kneeled down to Kirk's level.  
  
"You heard me, you not my father!" Kirk replied from the ground.  
  
"I AM YOUR FATHER, DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Richards whispered in his son's face, just before he kicked him in the stomach. Kimmie screamed as her father's foot collided with Kirk's stomach. When Kirk didn't respond to his father's treatment, Richards kicked him over and over again.  
  
Kimmie cried as her father kept on kicking her brother. Kimmie was at the age of 12, had her mother's wavy brown silky hair and her father's grey eyes. Kimmie sat there watching her brother get hurt by her abusive father, crying out for him to stop. Kelsea came out upon hearing her sister cry, seeing that her brother was getting a beaten by her father. She ran over to her father and tried to pull him off of Kirk.  
  
"Daddy, stop! Don't you know that you'll kill him if you continue to do this?" Kelsea yelled at her father as she was pulling at his arm trying to get him off of Kirk.  
  
Get off me you Whore's BITCH!" Richard hollered @ Kelsea as he shoved her off his arm.  
  
Kelsea went falling to the floor from the force. Kelsea laid there half sitting up looking at her father. She knew that her father never got like this unless he was drunk. He must have been drinking before he came home. Kelsea looked @ Kenton who was sitting against the couch watching the whole thing in amusement.  
  
"KENTON HELP HIM, YOU MORON! HE'S YOU BROTHER, YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING TO HELP HIM NOT JUST SIT THERE WATCHING HIM GET KILLED BY OUR FATHER. BY THE WAY WHO IS A CRAZED MANIAC GAURILLA ON THE LOOSE FROM THE ZOO, ATTACKING OUR BROTHER!" Kelsea yelled @ her Kenton from where she was sitting.  
  
"Why should I? This is all too entertaining to break up; it would be just horrible to do so." Kenton replied looking from his nails up at his sister for a moment, giving her a dramatic look of horror, then going back to his nail biting again to ignore his sister's plea of helping his younger brother. "Oh and our father is not a crazed manic."  
  
"Kenton I just explained this to you about HIM, KIRK, BEING YOUR BROTHER!" Kelsea replied irritated from her brother's lack of caring about his family.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything to me," Kenton replied with ease.  
  
Kelsea couldn't believe her what she her brother Kenton said to her about Kirk. She laid there stunned, unbelieving of what her brother said to her. Kelsea could just sit there and watch her brother get beaten. Kirk being kicked so many times that he was laying on the floor in a ball. Kelsea watched as her father was practically killing her brother. Kirk was now getting kicked down the hall. Kirk hit his head against the wall when his father kicked him again. Kirks world went black after that, his father didn't care he just kept on kicking Kirk anywhere his foot would make contact.  
  
Just before Kelsea saw another kick get delivered, she ran over to her father and jumped on his back. She screamed, "Stop, your killing Kirk, DADDY! PLEASE stop kicking him, you don't need to continue this, he's your son." Richards grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her off of him. Then he slapped her across the face, Kelsea screamed just before Richards smacked her. Kirk lay there before his world went black, feeling pain every where on his body. Kirk heard his little sister Kimmie crying out to his father for him to stop. Then he heard his sister Kelsea scream to their father for him to stop. Then he saw a blur of Kelsea trying to pull their father off of him. He heard his father yell @ Kelsea that she was a 'Whore's Bitch'.  
  
Kirk wanted to get up and help his sister, but the pain was too great. Kirk saw his father shove Kelsea a side. He heard Kelsea scream at Kenton to help him, and then Kirk felt yet another blow to his side. He heard Kenton say that he wasn't worth saving, that he didn't care if Kirk was his brother or not. Just before he hit his head on the wall he saw his sister go after their father. Then heard her scream as their father hit her across the face. Just then he hit his head on the wall, after his father kicked him.  
  
After Kelsea screamed and her father hit her across the face, Kelsea's 20 year old brother Kiefer came barging in to the house. Kiefer saw his sister fall to the floor next to their brother Kirk. Kiefer then saw his father stand above them about to grab Kelsea again. Kiefer then tackled their father to the floor. Kenton saw that and went after Kiefer. Kiefer was stronger than Kenton even though Kenton was 2 years older than him. Kiefer punched Kenton right smack dab in the nose. Kenton fell on top of their father and Richards looked @ his son in despise.  
  
"You better get out no Kenton and you too Father. Before I call the police about what's happened," Kiefer ordered to his father as he stood above them.  
  
"We'll leave but believe me; we'll return and be ready to deal with you." Richards replied to his son as he grabbed Kenton's arm and left.  
  
"You'll do what you want with me, but if you harm any one of the others you'll have to deal with me and the police." Kiefer retorted.  
  
After their brother and father left, Kiefer grabbed Kirk and brought him to his room. Kimmie sat by their mom, while her sister Kailani helped her sister Kelsea to Kiefer's room to check on her cheek.  
  
"Kai, go get the rest of them," Kiefer commented, as he named his sisters Keala, Keanu, who were twins, his brother Keith, sisters Kylie and Kaleigh, brothers Keaton, Knox, and sisters Kaydence, and Kassidy. "We need to talk about what we are going to do now, that dad beat Kirk to death."  
  
"Right, I'll take Kimmie with me, you might want to check on mom. Kiefer if we do leave this time we'll have to take mom with us." Kailani replied as she took Kimmie's hand and walked to find their sisters and brothers.  
  
Kiefer was 20 years old, now going to be the head of the house and family. Since his jerk head of a father lost that privilege long ago when he started to abuse his children. He had just now disowned the right of being considered their father. Even their older brother Kenton couldn't stop Kiefer from becoming the head of the family. Kiefer would have the help of his mother; maybe he could convince her that she should divorce his father. Kiefer ran a hand through his brown hair; he didn't know what he should do with his father or his brother Kenton. Kiefer knew that his brother and father were dangerous. Their father had been abusive to him and his siblings since they had been little. As each one had been born and had gotten to the age of 6 they started to get beaten on. 


End file.
